Found
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jamie was kidnapped when he was five years old now thirteen years later he returns home, how would things have changed and what became of his parents and will they be able to make up for lost time.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's been thirteen years now since Nathan and Haley's son Jamie was kidnapped on his uncle Lucas's wedding day, it was the worst day of their life and they never stopped looking for their son and thought about him every day. James Lucas Scott would be eighteen years old now setting off to college, Haley still believed her son was alive and one day they'll find him and he'll come home. A few weeks after Jamie went missing Haley found out she was pregnant and with the stress of losing Jamie she nearly lost the baby, but thankfully she managed to give birth to a healthy baby boy he looked just like Jamie when he was a baby, they named him Brandon Nathan Scott and he was twelve years old now and he was just like his dad, Haley knew he was going to be a basketball player just like Nathan he was the tallest kid in his class and Haley knew one day he'd be a Raven, just like his dad and uncle.

Nathan and Haley were very protective of Brandon and would keep a strong hold on him, at times Brandon hates it but he understands with what he happened to his older brother he didn't want to worry his parents but now that he's older they've started to let him do things with his friends as long as he's home by a certain time. Brandon helps his dad some days coaching the Raven's and he hoped one day he will be coached by his dad. Nathan has been the coach for eight years now, he decided to retire from the NBA when Brandon was four years old he didn't want to miss his son growing up and he also knew that Haley needed him, he knew it was hard on her, especially with what happened to Jamie.

Jamie has been living in Cameron on his grandparents farm since he was five years old he's often thought about his parents. When his Memaw and Grandpa told him his Mama died in a car accident and they told him they didn't know where his father was, Jamie was heartbroken he was only five such a young age to lose your parents. He knew it made his grandparents upset to bring it up so he chose not to not wanting to hurt them. A year ago his Grandpa died and it was the worst thing to happen to him since his parents died. Jamie left high school when he was fifteen to take care of the family farm there was no one else to help and farming was all Jamie knew and he wouldn't change that all he wanted was to be just like his Grandpa.

 **Chapter 1**

Haley was getting ready to leave red bedroom records for the day, she's been recording some new music, it helped pass the time while Nathan was at work and Brandon was at school, she thought about going back to teaching but she really loved helping new artists with their music. It also gave her the opportunity to write and record new music, even if she didn't release it, she couldn't tour, she couldn't leave her family and she didn't want to leave Tree Hill, in case Jamie came home and they weren't there.

"Hi mama" Brandon said as he walked into his aunts music studio.

"Hi Brandon what you doing here I thought you was helping your dad with practice" Haley said as she grabbed her bag to leave.

"I was but, I need to ask you something, I spoke to dad and he said to ask you first" Brandon said hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Ok what's up" Haley asked as she walked with her son to her car, so she could drive them home.

"Mom I've been selected as part of the junior year to go to Europe for six weeks, uncle Lucas is going as Tyler was also selected and he's going to be chaperone" Brandon said hoping that would help he really wanted to go there was still a few months before the end of year, so he at least had a while to change their minds.

"You can't not right now what about school" Haley asked she didn't want him to miss school he was so smart she didn't want him falling behind.

"Mom I won't be missing school it's at the end of school year, please can I go" Brandon asked as they were driving home.

"I'll talk to your dad and discuss it with him" Haley said she knew she had to let her baby go, she knew he had to live life and she wanted him to experience things but the thought of him leaving made her already broken heart break even more, she couldn't even bear think about losing another child.

"Ok Mama" Brandon said hoping he could go, he sometimes hated the fact he had a brother, not that it was Jamie's fault he hated the people who took him. He just wanted his brother back so he could heal their parents. Then maybe he could do more things, it wasn't easy being the brother of a kid who went missing.

Haley could hear the pain in her sons voice and she knew it was hard on him to live in Jamie's shadow, she just wanted to protect her son and maybe Brooke's right if she doesn't start letting him do things she may lose him one day too and she didn't think she could handle that. No one knows what it's like to live like this the not knowing is the hardest not knowing who took her child, or even if he was still alive, she knew he was alive she just knew it, he was her baby and she knew he was ok she just wished he would come home.

Jamie has been sitting outside what he believed to be his parents house for a few hours now he'd seen his mom go inside an hour ago with a teenager. He knew it was her the moment he saw her, even though he was only five when he last saw her, he knew that she weren't dead, he still couldn't believe it when he saw his face on a milk carton a couple of days ago. He drove straight to Tree Hill and little things that he lost in his memory started to come back it was crazy, he remembered going to the river court with his dad and uncle, he also remembered his mama, she was an angel, he loved her so much he couldn't believe he forgot things he knew he had to see them, he just didn't know what to say.

Jamie knew what he had to do he couldn't stay out here all night he had to knock on the door, it was now or never. After a few moments a young lad opened the door "Hello" Jamie said not knowing what to say.

"Hi, I'll just get my dad" Brandon said thinking it must be a new basketball player.

Nathan knew who it was as soon as he got to the door, he couldn't explain it, but he knew it was Jamie, "Hales come here" Nathan yelled not knowing what else to do and he could be wrong and didn't want to get his hopes up to early.

"Nathan what's the matter" Haley said as she dropped her glass of wine she knew now why Nathan was so shocked she knew that was Jamie, she just knew he had sandy blond hair and the deepest blue eyes that he got from his father.

"Hi I'm Jamie and I think your my parents" Jamie said hoping they believed him all this was all really strange up until a few days ago he thought his parents were dead.

End of chapter please review thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter 2**

After standing there in shock for a few moments not knowing what to say "Come in" Nathan finally broke out knowing they needed to talk and it shouldn't be on their door step.

"Where, where have you been, I've missed you so much" Haley cried the shock finally leaving her after watching her now grown up son sitting on their couch.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, up until a few days ago I thought you were dead, then I saw my face on a milk carton I showed it to my Memaw and she was so shocked we then looked into it and it turns out, I'm your son, it's all still very strange" Jamie said still in shock this sort of thing only happens in the movies.

"I'm so confused why would the people who took you tell you to come see us" Nathan asked none of this was making sense.

"My grandparents didn't take me" Jamie started to say that wasn't what he was implying his grandparents were good people he didn't want them thinking bad of them.

"I knew it, I knew Dan took him, why didn't the police do more investigating lord knows what kind of life he's led" Haley cried tears streaming down her face, she knew it and no one would listen to her.

"Who's Dan" Jamie asked not knowing what his mom was talking about.

"He, he never took you" Haley asked not knowing what to say she was still so much in shock.

"Hales let him finish we can ask questions later" Nathan said as he held his wife he had so many questions but right now they just needed to listen.

"No, Carrie, took me to her grandparents house, then I didn't see her for a few days, I asked my grandparents where my parents were and they told me you died" Jamie cried he still remembers that day like it was yesterday his grandparents were devastated.

"Why would they lie to you like that, what kind of monster would tell a small child his parents were dead" Haley cried he must of been so scared her heart broke for him what a thing to have to go through.

"They didn't lie to me, they didn't know Carrie wasn't my mom, when I asked for you, they thought I was asking for Carrie. See she died on the way into town just after dropping me off at my grandparents, head on collision. My grandpa looked into Carrie after she left, because they hadn't seen her since she was a teenager, my grandpa found she had a son who was my age so they had no reason not to believe her. So they decided to raise me there good people please don't think wrong of them, they didn't know. When I spoke to Memaw after I realised I maybe the boy on the milk carton. We looked into Carrie's child and it turns out he died when he was two years old of Meningitis. Memaw, knew then what had happened, you see they haven't spoken to Carrie since their daughter died she was supposed to live with them but she was a messed up kid and she took off and they didn't see her again until she dropped me off" Jamie said knowing it's a lot to take in he was still so confused himself.

"Carrie took you, why didn't we think of her" Haley cried as Nathan held her.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say, we weren't expecting this, we've been looking for you all these years, where have you been living" Nathan asked.

"I live in Cameron, North Carolina, I run the ranch now since my grandpa died a year ago. Ever since I can remember I was with him and he taught me how to be a cowboy" Jamie smiled he loved him and missed him every day.

"That explains the hat and boots" Nathan laughed he had a feeling his son was raised in a farming area.

"Nathan this isn't funny" Haley cried as she got up.

"Hales I'm sorry please don't cry, I was just joking with our son, I never expected him to be dressed like a cowboy you see in movies" Nathan said not wanting to hurt his wife.

"I'm going to get your room ready, Nathan you can talk to principal Turner about getting Jamie into Tree Hill High" Haley said he was in his last year of school now he needed to get back to school.

" I can't live here my life's in Cameron I have a ranch to run, I came here to tell you I was ok and to get to know you, so you can be in me and my families lives. I can't leave Cameron" Jamie said this wasn't how things were supposed to go.

"You can't leave, I can't lose you again, I won't" Haley cried this wasn't what she was expecting.

"You're not going to lose me I promise you that, but my life is in Cameron not here, I don't want to hurt you I just can't leave my Memaw is old now I have to take care of the ranch" Jamie said there was no way he was leaving.

"What about school" Haley asked from what he was saying she didn't think he was attending school.

"I dropped out of school a few years ago, I had to I have a family to take care of. I run a successful business being a rancher is who I am, I don't need school" Jamie said it's not like he couldn't go back to school he chooses not to.

"You can't just leave us, we're your family, you have a little brother that you don't even know" Haley cried she refused to except her son might leave again.

"Why don't you come back to Cameron with me for a few weeks you can see for yourself then that I'm ok and you can get to know my family" Jamie asked hoping they would say yes.

"I can't do this" Haley cried as she walked away she couldn't believe she was losing her son again and she only just got him back.

"Mom wait my Memaw wanted me to give you this" Jamie said as he handed her the photo album his Memaw gave him.

"Mom, what's going on" Brandon asked seeing his mom upset he wondered what was going on.

"Brandon can you take Jamie to your room and play Xbox or something, I need to talk to your mom" Nathan asked knowing he needed to speak to his wife before they lost their son again.

"Jamie, your Jamie" Brandon asked in shock this is the moment he's waited for his whole life.

"Brandon please" Nathan said trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Ok we're going, Jamie my rooms this way" Brandon said as he showed Jamie to his room.

"Hales, look at me please, I know this is hard for you but Jamie's not a five year old little boy anymore he's a grown man, we can't expect him to leave his life for people he hasn't seen in years" Nathan said hoping he could get her to listen he didn't want to lose his son anymore than Haley but they couldn't push him away.

"Do you not want our son back home with us, he can't leave again Nathan" Haley cried all she wanted was her family back all under the same roof was that too much to ask for.

"Of course I want him here with us, but if we push him, we'll lose him again Haley and I don't think I could handle that and I know you couldn't let's look at this album and see what life he's lived.

Looking through the photo's Haley could see her son was a happy child and it seems he was a baseball player when he was younger which made her life considering that basketball was all the Scott's seemed to play. "He looks like you" Haley smiled as she looked at the later pictures of their son.

"I know what can I say I gave the good looks to our son" Nathan laughed even though he knew it was going to be hard, he'd never been happier they had their son back in there life.

"What do you think we should do Nathan" Haley asked she didn't want to lose her son she couldn't not again.

"I think we should go to Cameron and see what his life is like and then we can decide something then" Nathan said hoping she agreed it was the only thing he could think of to get their family back.

"Ok, we can do that but how am I going to handle it, these people took my son from me" Haley cried as Nathan held her.

"It's going to be ok Haley, I'll be there with you I'll always be there with you" Nathan cried as he held his wife.

Brandon and Jamie have been playing Xbox for a while now and Brandon couldn't believe he had his brother back.

"You're really good" Jamie said he hasn't played video games in years but he could tell his brother played a lot.

"Thanks, so how have you been" Brandon asked he didn't really know what to say to him.

"I'm good, so how's school, this is all a bit strange isn't it" Jamie said he's always wanted a brother and he knew him and Brandon were going to get on fine wants all the tension and weirdness died down.

"Yeah just a bit, you know mom and dad never forgot about you, your room is the same as you left it, I would sit in there sometimes just to think about you and wander what you were up to, so you're a cowboy, that's sounds fun" Brandon asked he thought it was awesome his brother was a rancher.

"Yeah I suppose I am a cowboy" Jamie laughed he'd never really thought about it before.

It melted Haley's heart seeing her son's laughing and joking, this how it was supposed to be, her boys with her and Nathan but she was willing to see what Jamie's life is like and get to know the man her son is now.

"Hi mama are you ok" Brandon asked as he saw is mom crying in his doorway.

"I'm fine just happy, Jamie your dad and I have discussed things and we would like to go back with you to see how your living, we'll look into booking a hotel for a couple of weeks" Haley said as she sat on the bed next to her two sons.

"Mom, you can stay at the ranch we have loads of rooms, I want you to stay" Jamie asked hoping they would stay.

"I would love to" Haley smiled as she hugged her son for the first time in thirteen years.

"Mama what about school" Brandon asked really wanting to go with his parents and brother but knowing his mom never let him miss school.

"I've discussed things with your dad and you can miss a few weeks but I'm going to speak to your teachers about sending you work and, I'll make sure you don't fall behind" Haley said she knew Brandon needed to get to know his brother too he could miss a little bit of school.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

 **Chapter 3**

Haley still couldn't believe she was on her way to Cameron to see how Jamie was living, Brandon drove in the car with Jamie and she was travelling up with Nathan it was only a couple of hours drive from Tree Hill so at least it wouldn't take long.

"Haley where in the hell are you" Brooke asked as Haley finally answered her phone.

"Hi Brooke, I'm on my way to Cameron, what up" Haley asked she'd just turned her phone back on as she needed to check messages and Brooke called.

"Cameron what for I'm so confused you were supposed to be helping me with the school dance, I can't do it on my own" Brooke sighed she needed Haley's help with the music who else could she get to do it.

"I'm sorry Brooke I forgot, I should be home in a few weeks I'll see you then" Haley said not knowing what else to do.

"Why are you going to Cameron" Brooke asked none of this was making any sense why would she just up and leave.

"Jamie, Jamie lives in Cameron" Haley broke out expecting the scream from her best friend.

"What, how, why, huh, Haley James Scott you better tell me what's going on right now or I swear to god" Brooke yelled in shock she couldn't believe they found her god son after all these years.

"Jamie turned up yesterday he found us and now we're going to Cameron to spend some time with him and see how he's living I'm sorry I forgot to ring you I'm still in shock, can you ask Lucas to take care of the Ravens for a while and can you ask Tyler to send Brandon the class assignments" Haley asked everything has been so rushed and she couldn't even think about anything other than being with Jamie.

"Wow ok I can do that, do you want me to come to Cameron I'm here if you need me tutor mom" Brooke asked she still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thanks Brooke, if I need you I'll call you, I should be home in a few weeks hopefully with Jamie" Haley said as they pulled up to Jamie's ranch it was massive "Brooke I've got to go I'll speak to you soon"

"Hales this place is massive" Nathan said as Haley got off the phone.

"Daddy" Bryan yelled as he ran into his dad's arms.

"Did he just say what I think he said" Nathan asked as Haley fainted.

"Mama" Brandon said as he went over to his mom lying on the floor.

"Hales wake up" Nathan said as he held his wife and carried her into his son's house.

"Daddy what's wrong" Bryan asked wondering what was happening.

"Your grandma not feeling too well why don't you go with mommy and I'll be in to see you soon" Jamie said as his son ran off into the other room.

"You're a dad" Nathan asked in shock he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Yes I am he's nearly three years old, do you see now why I can't move back to Tree Hill, my life is here" Jamie said hoping they weren't disappointed in him yes he was a young father but there's nothing he wouldn't do for his son.

"Wow, I get it now, I'm a grandpa, I'm only 35 years old wow, this is a lot to take in" Nathan said in shock no wonder Haley fainted.

"Nathan what going on, where, where are we" Haley asked as she started to regain conciseness and couldn't register where she was.

"Haley we're in Cameron, Brandon can you get your mom a glass of water" Nathan asked not wanting to alarm his wife out of fear of her fainting again.

"Jamie, where's Jamie" Haley asked it was starting to come back to her now.

"I'm here mama are you ok" Jamie asked as he sat by her.

"I'll be fine, who was the little boy" Haley asked remembering what happened before she fainted.

"Bryan, he's my son, he's in the other room with my fiancée Becky" Jamie said not wanting to alarm her again.

"You have a son, but you can't your too young" Haley said none of this was making sense.

"Mom I know I'm young but, I'm a good father would you like to meet your grandson" Jamie asked hoping she would Bryan was a good kid he was sure she'd love him.

"Yes of course I'd love to" Haley said still in shock she couldn't believe she was a grandma she was so young this wasn't what she was expecting.

"Bryan, you're grandparents would like to meet you" Jamie said as he picked his son up to take him to meet his family.

Haley couldn't believe she was a grandma, this was a lot to take in all at the same time. Bryan looked just like Jamie when he was that age and she could see he had his father's eyes just like Nathan. "Hello Bryan" Haley broke out as she saw her grandson for the first time.

"Hello" Bryan said as he buried his head on his dad's shoulder.

"You look like your daddy when he was little, would you like to see some pictures of daddy" Haley asked as she sat down.

"Awesome" Bryan said as he sat on his grandma's knee.

"So Jamie why don't you show me and Brandon the place" Nathan asked he wanted to see where his family were living.

"Okay, mom we'll be back soon, Bryan be good for grandma and mama, in the next room she's just making everybody some lunch" Jamie said as he left with his dad and brother.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
